


The New Kids

by IWannaBeAWriter



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Love, highschool, sal is shy, sallyface, travis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWannaBeAWriter/pseuds/IWannaBeAWriter
Summary: Sal was the new kid once, he was lucky enough to have caring friends welcome him into their small group of misfits. Sam was the smartest kid in their class, dedicated to her studies. How does the new girl have an connection to Travis? What are they up too?





	1. More Than Meets the Eye

   Sally sighed, a lovesick grin on his face. Sam was sitting front and center of the classroom, every once of her attention poured out onto the whiteboard up front. Sal made a quick mental note to thank Todd for introducing him to her. She goes to his house everyday after school for extra tutoring. Not that she needed it, she was the second smarted kid in their grade and shes only been here for a week. The blue haired boy sunk deeper into his seat. Sam was chewing slightly on her pencil, trying to solve the math problem the teacher had  draw up. A habit she must have picked up from her time with Todd.

   "Hey man." Larry so rudely interrupted. "This problem set isn't gonna solve itself." Sal glared at his best friend, who laughed at the distaste. "Sorry Sallyface, didn't know you liked the brainiacs." Sal blushed at such a accusation, knowing actually what he was talking about. Thankfully no one could see the expression hidden under the mask, except Larry. His best friend could read him like a book, mask or no mask. 

   "I don't know what you're talking about." Sal denied quickly. Larry laughed again, teasing him. "No way dude, it's clear you like her!" He said excitingly, Sal was fast to shush him before anyone nearby would overhear this embarrassing conversation that he wanted so badly to be over with.  "Don't worry SallyFace, I'll give you some love advice, free of charge!"

   Sally snorted, looking back to paper and re-writing down the problem to try and catch up with the rest of the class, who were already way ahead. "No thank LarryFace, I'll get advice from someone who actually knows what they're talking about." Hoping that it would put an end to this subject, much as he loves Lar, this was not the time nor place, if the wrong person were to know, Sal would die. "Whatever you say." Larry shrugged playfully, going back to doodling in his notebook. They continued to bicker throughout the class, Sally stealing glances to Sam, who seemed stiff the closer the clock ticked to the bell. 

   "You know," Larry said. "She's working alone." He pointed out, "You could always invite her over here." Sal gave him a look, "You know I can't do that!" He shouted, the rest of the class turning around at the new foreign yell. Sal sunk lower. She's the smarted kid here." He whispered. "I don't want her to think I'm dumb."

   Larry faked gasped, grabbing his chin and directing it towards Sam's desk. "Is this really SallyFace? Sal, who can headbang like no one else? Sal who stopped a demon? The kid who can take a punch?" Sal rolled his eyes.

   "And yet, you're scared to talk to a girl." Sal narrowed his eyes, "I'm not scared!" He defended. "She's just busy!" What an excuse. Larry's mischievous demeanor changed sour, glaring towards the front. "Not busy enough for him." Travis had made his way to Sam's seat.

    They struggled to hear what they were saying, but they were too far away. Sal felt his heart break a little, he saw the happiness in their smiles, he couldn't recall a time he's ever seen Travis smile like that, or ever. 

   Larry growled, "Don't let him steal your girl! Go over there!" He pressured. Sal sighed, his brother gets a little carried away when Travis is around. Sal groaned, "She's not my girl. His best friend gave him a bitter look, raising a bushy eyebrow. Sal mumbled shyly under his breath, walking over.

   Travis immanently glared, his rare grin leaving his face. "What do you want freak?" He hissed. Sam lightly pushed him, "Go away Travis, I'll see you at home." HOME?! Travis snorted in disgust, looking Sal up and down like he was trash, then stormed off. "Whatever, just don't catch his gay Sam." He called.

   Out of all the scenarios, he never expected this outcome. "Are...Are you two dating?" Sal coughed awkwardly.  Sam choked for a second, then collected herself, then laughed. Her smile lighting up the classroom. Sal has been staring at her all class, she's been waiting forever for him to come over, and that's what he greets her with?  "What? No were step-siblings." 

   "Oh."

 

 

   Oh? That's all he could come up with? "So I heard Larry call you SallyFace, is that cause of the mask?" Sam questioned. Sal rubbed at his neck. "No, its actually a prostheic Close friends call me that." He explained. It was a VERY common question that he got way too often he would like. That and what happened to his face, something he wasn't comfortable about talking about.  

   "Oh shit, Sorry Sal." Sam felt shame and guilt fill her body for bringing up a sensitive subject. Sam has never seen a prosthetic before, and she wondered what he face looked like under it, or if she would even want to see it. 

   Sal took a mental deep breath, the clock was going to ring any second now. He's wasted more then half or class on this and caused him at least an hour of homework for tonight, but if she calls him, then it will all be worth it. He smacked down a sticky note down on her desk that he had hidden in his pocket, surprising her. "Call me SallyFace." He said smoothly. Students turned their eyes to see the exchange. Sal blushed at his sudden outburst, he ran back to Larry, who was grinning ear to ear. Sam giggled, watching Sally's pigtails swing back and forth. She opened up the note to see his phone number with a heart next to it. 

   She couldn't wait to get to know him better. The bell rung, Sam felt all the happiness slowly slip, she didn't want to go home. 

 

TBC!


	2. I'm Always with You

   Sam tapped the inside of her sweater pocket, sure that Sal's number was still resting in there. "You can't seriously be considering calling that freak!" Travis lechered as they walked back to the family church, grossed out at the thought that she might actually be into him. Sam glared at Travis. He could be so judgemental and cruel to people, she understood why, but that's no excuse. 

   "I can and I will." Sam defended. "And he's not a freak." She mumbled. Travis rolled his eyes, why. Out of all the many students at the school, she had to be into SallyFace's group of losers. Travis groaned as they meet up at the Church, unlocking the doors.

   "He is, and father knows all about him." Blah, she hates father. "He says that he was attacked by a demon from hell and that he's tainted," Travis explained. What does he know? That man takes things that make people special and spits on it. Huffing, she closed the doors behind themselves, straightening up. 

   "I don't know what happened to his face, but it wasn't a demon. Frankly, it not our business." Only Sally knows what happened, and it's his choice if he wants to make it known. How cruel to belittle him for that, making up rumors and teasing his prosthetic. They made their way to the storage closest, pulling out their own respected supplies to do daily chores to help keep the town church as clean as possible.

   "Honestly Sam," Travis grunted. "I don't want you to get hurt. What father says, goes." He instinctively touches the bruise by his eye. "Just stay away from him." Travis pleaded. Something Sam wasn't aware of was going on.

   "Travis, I don't know Sally that well, but I don't think he's capable of hurting anyone," Sam said, thinking that Travis had got the bruise from a fight with Sal.

   "It's not him I'm worried about."

   They were silent while doing the rest of the chores.

 

   Larry's room was always the hangout area. They could listen to music as long as they wanted, as loud as they want, and nobody would complain. When Sal first moved to the apartments, noise complaints were an annual thing before he started partying with Lar. Every day after school Sal would chill with Larry and Todd to help Lar from flunking any classes. Unfortanly, Todd was sick today, so Sam wouldn't be coming to the apartments later as he hoped. "Dude," Larry said. "Are you gonna stare at your phone all day?" He laughed. 

   "I don't want to miss Sam's call." Sal guarded. He knew it was foolish, but he wanted so badly to chat with her again. It made him happy. "It's only been an hour since school let out dude. She's an AP student, she probably doing homework since Todd cant help her today." Larry said, readjusting his spot on the bed to get more comfortable, his own homework sitting unfinished. 

   "Yeah, guess your right," Sal admitted. Larry cheered, almost too soon. "But what if you're wrong?" Sal laughed. 

   "Really dude? Your that caught?" Larry responded. Sal's hasn't had a crush before, he's got it bad. "Nah, I'm just joking." Sal reinsured, "Let's go to a movie though, I could use a distraction." Sal said. The one place in town he could ignore his phone. 

   Larry smirked, throwing the untouched work to the side and gladly putting it off for later. Larry eagerly jumped off the bed and Sal followed him out the door until his phone buzzed. Sal did a 180 and answered the call, not checking the ID. "H-Hey Sam! Thanks for calling!"

   "Sam?" Oh god. It was his dad. "Whos Sam?"

   Larry leaned over, hoping to catch whoever was on the other line. "Who is it?" He asked.

   Sal quickly shushed him. "Oh, nobody dad, just a friend." He stammered.

   Mr. Fisher gushed through the speaker. "I always knew this day would come! Why didn't you tell me you were gay Sal?" He asked slightly hurt that his son wouldn't trust him with such information. Sal stuttered, Larry, covered his overpowering laughter as best he could and stumbled back his face bright red.

   "Dad! She's a girl!" He swallowed the lump in his throat, "And we're just friends!"

   "For now." Larry said, only to be hushed yet again with Sal's elbow. Ms. Fisher spoke through the phone again, "Tell Larry I say hi!" God, his dad heard Larry's stupid remark. "Anyways son, I wanted to tell you that I'm working late again tonight. There is pizza money on the counter." Sal felt his mood lower a bit. He wanted to hang out with his father tonight, he's been so busy at work.

   "Okay dad, see you tomorrow," Sally said, dropping the call and sighing. Larry gave him a pity smile and patted his back. "Guess that movies still on." He made sure to grab his wallet. "Don't worry dude, tickets on me." He grinned, pointing towards himself with his thumb, a goofy smirk on his face. 

   Larry been living in the apartments his whole life, and although it wasn't his favorite place, the heaters were a blessing. Walking in the freezing cold to the theater was NOT going to be fun. Larry was still in Drivers ED, and couldn't drive without an adult, but the two agreed they didn't want to bug Lisa on her day off. Lord knows that she needs it. Sal wanted to get into drivers ED, but due to his glass eye and poor eyesight, he is never going to be allowed on the road, it sucked. 

   "The good thing about such a small town, everything is so close together," Larry said, stomping his feet into the snow. "Yeah, at least we don't have to be in the snow much longer," Sal complained. He wasn't used to such cold weather. He could already feel water soaking into his boots. 

   "What movies are even playing?" Sal asked Larry rubbed his chin in thought. "I actually don't even know, I just wanted to escape that homework." Larry moaned. 

    "Ms. Peterson gives us WAY to much, no sane person would do such a thing." Sal nodded. 

    "That and sh-" Sal cut off his brother, staring straight ahead at the Church that was surrounded by police. "Woah! Look at that!" A crowd was forming around the building, blocking any view they had that might give away exactly what was happening. "What do you think went down?" 

   "Probably just another old man dying," Larry said casually. Sal punched him in the shoulder. "Larry! Not cool!"

   "What! Happens like once a month dude." He shrugged. Sal grimaced. He really hopes that didn't happen. Talking to ghosts in the Church was, hard. Their ghost hunting stuff didn't work correctly and glitched. Twice, deaths in the church, were almost always, gruesome. The first time they went in there was sacred in his mind. He saw a man named Edward, he hanged where the Church was built in the 60s for thoughts of being a witch. 

   "It's kinda strange though," Larry said. "The pastor is super strict, he never lets anyone inside unless its Sunday, the only people allowed is the prayer team." Sal gave him a look.

   "How do you know all this?"

   Larry trailed off, "Other then it being common knowledge, I used to go to church when I was younger. Mom used to drag me there when Dad first went missing, she thought the Church would bring him back. We stopped going after a few years though." He explained shallowly.  Wow. Sal really didnt knw how to respond to that. Larry started back on his way to the movies, expecting Sal to follow until he pulled his sleeve. 

   "Wait a second Lar." His eyes going wide. "Doesn't Travis live there?"

   Larry starred at his friend, trying to understand where the general worry was coming from. "Yeah, right next to it." He said, a smirk growing on his face, "Are you worried about Sam?" 

   "What! No! I'm trying to be a good person! It doesn't hurt to check it out." Sal said, changing direction, leading the way through the snow down the street to the church. 

 

 

 


	3. For The Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's not him I'm worried about Sammy."

  Sam knew exactly who Travis was talking about. He was a scary man, someone Sam did not want to test, she had no idea why her mother would stay with him. Sam hates it here, hates this town, she misses home. Every time she talked to her mother about what she was feeling, she would be cast away. Mother never listened unless it was what SHE wanted to hear. Now she's forced to live and clean a Church she doesn't even like. At least her mom is happy, twice, Travis isn't so bad. He just has a few issues, things that he needs solving, Sam didn't mind being there for him, god knows his father never was. She never felt comfortable around him, he had such a demanding ara around him, and he wasn't exactly nice to Travis. "TRAVIS!"

   Sam jumped. dropping the mop she was using to clean to the main hall. Knocking over the bucket, soapy water spilled everywhere, ruining her hard work. "Travis w-" The pastor walked in, glaring deeply at the puddle that had formed on the floor. "What in gods name happened? Which one of you did this!" He snapped, his glare running directly at Sam like she was untrained as if Travis wouldn't make such a sinful mistake. Although it was his fault it happened in the first place. He stomped over, smacking Sam across the face. She cried out, falling to the floor, taken back at the sudden impact. She held her face, a brusie already forming. Tears welled up in her eyes, shes never been hit before. Now she knew why Travis was scared of him. Before he could hit her again, Travis stepped between them. 

   "I-It was me, Father." He stammered. "I knocked the water over." Sam sat up, watching in horror as her step-father, beat his own son. Travis grunted out, curling in a ball as he tried to protect his face from the oncoming blows. Sam screamed, and her Mother came rushing in. "Mike!" She gasped, running over, trying to block Travis from his fists. "What are you doing!" She cried.

   Mike fixed his dress shirt, "What does it look like Emily? I'm teaching my son a lesson." Mike said, regaining his breath. 

   "WHAT!" She cried. "That's sick!" Emily yelped, helping Travis to his feet. Travis groaned out in pain, blood running down his nose. Mike growled.  

   "That's not for you to decide, it's my son. I will raise him how I see fit Emily. Now step aside." He warned, she shook her head, bending over to Travis and whispering in his ear. She knew things were gonna go south, she needed to get the children away.

   "Travis, go into the other room and call 911." She smoothed. "Take Sam with you. Hurry!" She begged. Travis wordlessly nodded, limping over to Sam and helping her off the ground while Emily and Maike fought. Sam cried as her own mother got treated the same way as she did. Travis told her not to look and they ran to the prayer room. Both children covered their ears, they didn't want to listen anymore. Make it stop.

   When Sal and Larry made it over to the Church most of the police and crowd had wandered off. The two boys hiked up the front steps. Travis was the first sight they came across. He was pretty well known for fighting, sporting the occasional bruise of a black eye, but never two. Travis has seen better days, his lip was busted with dried up blood from his nose, it was not pretty. Sam was sitting close to him, an ugly purple bump on her cheek. Sam was crying while Travis tried to comfort her. "I HATE IT HERE!" She cried. "I WANNA GO HOME!" 

   Travis rubbed her back, shushing her. "You will your going home." Sal stepped in.

   "Are you two okay?" He asked. A basic question, one that could have deep meaning. What he really wanted to start off with was, what the hell happened to you? But that's not exactly a good opener.

   "Piss off SallyFace!" Travis snapped. Sam sobbed harder, this was so embarrassing She was crying like a baby in front of a dude who just gave her his number Oh how he must want to take that moment back. 

   Sam pulled on Travis's sleave, "St-stop he's j-just trying to be nice."  Travis looked down in shame. A police officer strattled over, putting a hand on Travis's shoulder, who flinched. "Can you follow me, son? We have a few questions for you." Being called 'son' only made Travis more uncomfortable. He gave Sam a small smile before walking off with the officer. 

   "A-Are you okay?" Sal asked again since you didn't get an answer the first time, unsure if he should even stick around. Larry was nowhere to be found, he must have pulled away when they were talking to give Sal and Sam some alone time. Larry was probably throwing up somewhere when he saw the blood, he always did have a weak stomach. 

   "Y-Yeah I think so." Sam blinked. Sal doubted that it was clear in her state that she was not okay.  

   "What's going to happen to you now?" Sal asked, he was still unsure what exactly had taken place, but things were still tense, it would not be smart to ask right now. Best he could do was to be there for her. So he sat down on the step where Travis was.

   "My mom wants to move back to Boston. We aren't sure yet though." Sam explained, clearing up her tears. Sal almost felt dirty to be sad at the possibility that she could be moving, she just got here. 

   "Oh...Well, that's good to hear." He bluffed. 

   She laughed in reply, stunning Sal. "You don't sound all that convincing SallyFace." 

   Sal blushed, waving his arms in defense. "W-What! That's not what I meant at all!"Did he just stutter? He's never stuttered before. "It just sucks, you might be leaving so soon." He explained, starring down in his lap. "You never even got to see the good side of this place." 

   "This place has a good side?" They both laughed, it felt good to be laughing, even if it was a little forced. Being happy just seemed easier when Sally was around. She dug into her pockets, pulling out her own slip of paper. "You know." She started. "I've had this ugly feeling ever since I got here. Like I was being weighed down." Her cheeks glowed a little. "In case I do leave, I want you to have this." Sam shoved the pre-written letter into his palms.

   The officer that was talking to Travis greeted them and pulled Sam away for her own questioning. Sal watched them leave until she was out of sight. He pulled out the slip and started to read. 

    _Dear SallyFace,_

_I'm glad that you came to talk to me today after starring at the back of my head for a week, don't think I didn't see that. In case I might be leaving back to Boston, It would be nice to stay in touch, so call me!_

_253-xxx-xxxx_

_Love, Samantha Lake_

 

 

 

 

 

_should i continue this?_

 


End file.
